1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of this invention generally relate to system resource monitoring and more particularly, to monitoring of resources using Java monitoring architecture.
2. Description of Related Art
In many modern computing systems and networks (systems), monitoring of system resources and components of significant importance to ensure not only the reliability and security of information flow, but also to promptly detect system deficiencies so that they are corrected in a timely manner. Typically, conventional client-server monitoring systems or architectures are used to perform monitoring of the resources.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a conventional prior art monitoring system. As illustrated, typically, a conventional monitoring system (conventional system) 100 includes a monitor server 102 coupled with a client 104 and a data storage medium (storage) 110. The monitor server 102 is to monitor system resources (resources) 106-108 for the client 104. The monitor server 102 monitors the resources 106-108 in response to a request for monitoring received from the client 104. Typically, the storage 110 is used to store the monitoring data or information gathered by the monitoring server 102 from monitoring of the resources 106-108, and the monitoring data is then reported to the client 104. Stated differently, the data is not provided to the client 104 in real-time, delaying the detection and correction of deficiencies.
Conventional monitoring systems, however, do not provide real-time, continuous, or adequate monitoring of the resources, as they are limited in performance because of, for example, architectural limitations, inflexibility in levels of monitoring, lack of convenience in viewing the monitoring data, low level programming interface, and having the resources shared by all the software running on the system including virtual machines.